UN CASO DE DETECTIVES
by DONA-18
Summary: 5 AÑOS DESPUES DE SEPARARSE LA BANDA DE ICARLY,CARLY ES UNA DISEÑADORA,FREDDIE EL DUEÑO DE UNA COMPAÑIA DE TECNOLOGIA,Y SAM,ELLA ES UNA DETECTIVE EN EUROPA,LE ASIGNAN UNA MISION EN LA QUE TIENE QUE IR A SEATTLE,Y AHI SE REENCONTRARA CON SUS VIEJOS AMIGOS.
1. ME VOY A SEATTLE

**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

Cap1:Me voy a Seattle.

Sam P.O.V.

Estoy en la agencia,hoy recibire otra mision,aun recuerdo cuando me hice detective,si ya se lo que piensan ¿Sam Puckette detective?,si lo se hasta suena raro para mi,pero bueno les contare como sucedio.

FLASHBACK.

Acababa de llegar a Francia,ya me habia graduado,me mudaba a Francia,porque aparte de que ese país siempre me a gustado,tenia una amiga ahi,que era dueña de un edificio,que me llamo y me dijo que si queria uno,obvio le dije que si,osea vivir en donde siempre siempre has querido,gratis,y aparte estar lejos de tu loca madre,es una oferta que no te hacen todos los días,bueno cuando llegue aqui,siempre entrenaba,no perderia mi fuerza solo porque fredbobo no esta aqui,mi dapartamento es muy muy grande,por lo que tambien hacia un poco de gimnasia,varias veces note que el vecino de el edificio de enfrente me miraba,no le di mucha importancia,un día estaba entrenando como siempre y en eso tocan la puerta.

Fui a abrir y vi a ese tipo que vivia en el edifio de enfrente.

-Hola yo soy James Henderson,agente del IASE,una agencia de dtectives que...-iva a continuar pero lo interrumpi.

-Yo no lo hice,no puede probarlo.

-No,no vine a eso,es solo que la he visto entrenar,hacer gimnacia y cosas asi,he visto que hes muy fuerte,y aparte bonita.

-Si eso ya lo sabia solo valla al punto.

-El punto es que nesecitamos agentes como usted en la agencia ¿que dice?-Lo medite por un momento y despues acepte.

Al día siguiente me llevo a la agencia,donde me hicieron un monton de pruebas,las aprove todas,y me aceptaron.

FINFLASHBACK.

Y eme aqui un par de años despues.

-Hola Sam-Me dijo mi jefe entrando.

-¿Que hay Adam?

-No mucho Sam.

-¿Y? ¿cual es mi mision?

-Aqui tienes-me dijo entregandome unos imformes.

-¿Y? ¿de que se trata?-dije tomando el informe.

-Ha habido muchos asesinatos en Seattle,casi todos de personas como el vicepresidente,los artistas o actores,tenemos que proteger a la gente importante,tu debido a que eres la mejor agente de la agencia,te confiamos a 2 personas,y junto con James,y Jade,investigaran el caso.Y tienen que tener cuidado con las agencia OCC,recuerda que ellos ya han sido culpables en muchos casos,y que nos odian,y han tratado de desacerse de ti,y en este caso son los principales sospechosos.

-Deacuerdo,y ¿cuando vamos a Seattle?

-Mañana.

-Deacuerdo ire a decirles a James y Jade.-me sali de la oficina de mi jefe y fui a abisarles.

**Y ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PARA MEJORAR.**


	2. LLEGAMOS A SEATTLE

**QUE TAL? ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL OTRO CAP. AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE.**

CAPITULO 2:LLEGAMOS A SEATTLE.

SAM YA LES HABIA HABLADO A JAMES Y A JADE DE LA MISION, AHORA TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN SUS CASAS EMPACANDO.

SAMP.O.V.

No puedo creer que volvere a Seattle...aunque no creo encontrarme con alguien conocido.

FINSAMP.O.V.

Sam estaba hablando con James,en la agencia,cuando entra Jade corriendo con una laptop.

-Que sucede Jade?-dijo Sam.

-Si ¿porque tan agitada?-esta vez hablo James

-¿Recuerdan que Adam nos dijo que tuvieramos cuidado con los de la occ?-dijo Jade.

-Si-contesto Sam.

-Pues puse una minicamara en su agencia-comento Jade.

-¿Y? -dijo James.

-Que ya se enteraron que vamos a seattle.

-¿Y que haran?-dijo Sam.

-Pues van a seguir nuestro jet.

-¡Rayos! yo ya queria ir en jet.

-Pues vas a seguir queriendo,porque no podemos arriesgarnos.-dijo Sam.

-Asi es-la corroboro Jade-tendremos que biajar en aeropuerto.

-Oigan pero si es asi,¿no tendremos que disfrasarnos?-dijo James.

-Exacto...asi que como nos vamos mañana hay que preparar los disfrases.

Al dia siguiente ya habian llegado a Seattle,Jade se disfraso con ropa de playa,James se arreglo el pelo acia atras,camisa de nerd como decia Sam,y unas bermudas negras,y Sam unos jeans negros una blusa blanca con un poleron azul,unos tenis azules,y se habia puesto una peluca negra de pelo corto hasta la barbilla.

Ya estaban en la casa de quien cuidarian,Sam no sabia aun quien seria,Jade toco la puerta,y abrio un sujeto castaño,alto,y guapo para las chicas.

-Hola,¿Freddward Benson?-en ese momento Sam tomaba algo de agua,y al escuchar el nombre de sujeto la escupio por completo en la cara de James...


	3. NO PUEDE SER ELLA

**HOLA,DANY AL AIRE,BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA LLAMADA UN CASO DE DETECTIVES.**

CAP.3:NO PUEDE SER EL/ELLA.

FREDDIE P.O.V.

Estaba en mi casa (mansion) viendo algo de television cuando tocan la puerta...

Abri la puerta y vi a 2 chicas ,y un chico,una de las chicas era castaña y traia ropa de playa,la otra era pelinegra y su cabello le llegaba a la barbilla,y el chico se veia como dirian nerd,todos traian gafas de sol,luego la chica castaña me dijo.

-Hola,¿Freddward Benson?-entonces la pelinegra,que le daba un trago a su botella de agua,al escuchar mi nombre la escupio por completo y comenzo a ahogarse,la castaña le dio un golpecitos en la espalda,y ya se tranquilizo,luego voltearon a ver al chico que tenia la cara empapada,pues la chica habia escupido el agua en direccion a el.

FINFREDDIE P.O.V.

-Queeee asco-dijo James con los ojos cerrados por por el impacto del agua.

-Ay no seas nena-dijo Sam restandole importancia.

-Ten-dijo Jade con tono algo cansado,y entregandole la toalla que traia.

-Gracias-dijo James con tono enojado y tomando la toalla.

-Bueeeno...-decia Freddie extrañado por la situacion-si yo soy Fredward Benson.

Sam que estaba tomando agua otra vez,ya que aun tenia algo de sed,volvio a escupirla otra vez en la cara de James-Hayyyy ¿porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?-maldijo James.

-Jade west agente de la IASE-dijo Jade mostrandole su placa-¿podemos pasar?-pregunto.

-¡ho! claro me avisaron que ivan a venir,pasen.-dijo Freddie.

-Gracias-dijeron los chicos al unisono.

SAM P.O.V.

No puedo creerlo,es Freddie,crei que no lo volveria a ver,y no me ha reconocido...bueno es logico estoy disfrasada...lo cual me recuerda,¿me vere bien pelinegra?

FINSAM P.O.V.

Los chicos entraron a la mansion.

-Bien supongo que esos son disfrases.-dijo Freddie a los chicos.

-Supone bien.-le dijo Jade.

-Bien entoces,si gustan cambiarse,pueden hacerlo arriba.

-ho muchas gracias.

-Bien,ahora James trae nuestras cosas para cambiarnos de la camioneta.-dijo Sam.

-¿Porque siempre yo?-pregunto el.

-Porque se supone que tu eres el hombre.-le respondio Sam.

-Pero tu eres mas fuerte que yo.-se escuso James.

-Bien te ayudare.-dijo Sam con tono cansado.

-Gracias.

-Nena.-dijo en tono algo bajo Sam.

-Escuche eso.-dijo James enojado.

-Eso se suponia.-dijo Sam en tono obvio.

Y luego salieron del lugar.

-Sabes...tus colegas me recuerdan a mi y a mi amiga cuando teniamos 15.-dijo Freddie con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si...Sam me dijo que James le parecia Nerd,y se parecia un poco a un antiguo amigo que solia atormentar,y por eso lo molesta a veces,dice que le recuerda los viejos tiempos.-dijo Jade.

-¿Sam?-pregunto Freddie algo extrañado.

-Si.-respondio Jade.

-Y de casualidad sabes el nombre del chico que solia atormentar.-volvio a preguntar Freddie.

-Creo...mmmmm...creo que era...hahahahaaa...¡a! lo tengo era Freddie o algo asi.

-Hay no puede ser...-dijo Freddie-la Sam de la que me hablas...no sera Sam Puckete,¿cierto?.

-Si esa misma...¿la conoces?

-Si yo soy el chico al que atormentaba.

En eso entran Sam y James con algo de ropa.

-Volvimos.-dijo James

-Si,aqui tienes Jade.-dijo Sam entregandole algo de la ropa a Jade.

-Hou,gracias-dijo Jade recibiendo la ropa.-bien entonces vamos a cambiarnos.

Luego los chicos subieron a cambiarse,dejando a Freddie con solo un pensamiento cruzando su mente.

FREDDIE P.O.V.

No puedo creer que sea ella...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO.<strong>

**OIGAN,APROVECHARE PARA DECIRLES DE UNA VEZ:**

**TENGO EN MENTE UN FIC LLAMADO SUMMER DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE LO HAGA.****TRATA DE QUE LA BANDA ICARLY,VA DE VACACIONES DE VERANO A HAWAII,ES UN FIC SEDDIE Y TOMARE EN CUENTA SU OPINION,BUENO ESO ES TODO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.**


	4. ¡¡CUANTO TIEMPO!

**HOLA YO OTRA VEZ VEO QUE A LOS POCOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTA ASI QUE LA SIGO PARA USTEDES,BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

CAP4:¡CUANTO TIEMPO!

Sam ya se habia cabiado,**(N/A llevaba un look como el de Selena Gomez en el video "round and round" de detctive solo que con un sombrero que combinaba con su abrigo.Y tenia unas gafas de sol algo grandes.)**iva pasando en ese momento,la vio y le dijo...

-WOW Sam,cuanto tiempo sin verte.-le dijo,viendola bajar las escaleras.

-Lo mismo digo Freddraro-dijo aun bajando las escaleras,pues eran enormes,luego dijo-espera...como supiste que era yo,estaba disfrazada.-pregunto Sam confundida ya terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-Pues...-Freddie iva a respoder,pero Sam lo interrumpio.

-Fue Jade ¿cierto?-le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Adivinaste-dijo Freddie con una sonrisa igual que la de Sam-oye quieres un bocadillo?-le pregunto a la rubia.

-¿Y todavia lo preguntas?-dijo Sam con cierta modestia en su voz.

-Tienes razon-dijo Freddie pensando en lo que dijo.

Sam y Freddie fueron por un bocadillo,y conversaron un poco sobre, como Sam se hiso detective,o como Freddie se volvio el dueño de la compañia de tecnologia mas prestigiada en el mundo.

-WOW Sam por lo que me cuentas es genial ser detective o espia del govierno.-comento Freddie.

-AJA y es aun mas genial ser los 2,porque mira las armas geniales que te dan-luego saco un artefacto extraño de el bolso de Jade-mira esto.-dijo mostrandoselo a Freddie el cual pregunto...

-yyy ¿que es?.

-una pistola laser,esta de lujo mira.-al ver que James y Jade ya bajaban le disparo a James el cual cayo inconciente.

Al ver eso Freddie dijo-Oye no esta muerto cierto?

-Neeeeeee despertara en un par de horas.

Jade se acerco a ellos y le dijo a Sam-Genial Sam-sarcasticamente-ahora dime ¿Quien traera las cosas de la camioneta y cargara nuestras maletas?

-Hay tranquila Jade no te esponjes.

-¿Como quieres que no me "esponje" si dejaste inconsiente a James? ¿que acaso quieres que YO cargue las maletas?.

-Deacuerdo YO las traere.

Minutos despues,James desperto,traia pantalon y zapatos de vestir,tambien un sombrero y unas gafas de sol,todo negro,Jade por u parte traia un mayon y unos tacones negros,un saco parecido al de Sam solo que mas corto y tambien unas gafas,ya todos estaban conversando.

Bien chicos hora de irnos-dijo Jade-mañana volveremos.

-Deacuerdo-dijeron al unisono Sam y James.

-Esperen...-dijo Freddie-si quieren pueden quedarse aqui.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron los 3 al unisono.

-Porsupuesto.-respondio el.

-Genial-dijo Sam.

-Bien-dijo Freddie-ammm Esteban muestrales donde dormiran-dijo llamando a su mayordomo.

-Claro señor-dijo Esteban.

Poco despues ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones dispuestos a dormir...

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN ¿QUE LES PARECIO?,PORFA COMENTEN,Y DIGANME DEBO HACER EL FIC SUMMER DEL QUE LES HABLE EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR DENME SU OPINION.<strong>


	5. ¡¡¡SPENS!

**HOLA ¿QUE TAL? YO OTRA VEZ AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SOGUIENTE CAP. DE ESTE FIC.**

CAP5:¡SPENS!  
>Ya todos estaban desayunando, Sam devoraba todo como si no hubiera mañana.<p>

FREDDIE P.O.V.

Aun no puedo creer que sea ella, y a pesar de tantos años, sigue teniendo ese apetito que sorprendería a cualquiera.

FINFREDDIE P.O.V.

Freddie pensaba eso mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego Jade se levanto de su silla y dijo-Terminamos.

-¿Terminamos?-pregunto Sam con la boca llena.

-Si terminamos.-le respondió.

-¿Pero porque? Siempre esperamos a que Sam acabe con la comida.-pregunto James.

-Porque tenemos que ir a buscar a la otra persona que cuidaremos.-respondió.

-OOUUU cierto-dijeron recordando

-YYY quien es?-pregunto Freddie.

-Es...-Jade le iba a responder pero Sam le tapo la boca.

-Adivina-le respondio Sam.

-mmmm-pensaba Freddie.-no lo se dime.

-Deacuerdo,es...-a Sam se le dibujabauna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos Sam,no me dejes en suspenso.

-Ya deacuerdo,deacuerdo,es...pausa dramatica-esto Sam lo dijo mas seria-¡SPENCER!

-S-Spencer?-Sam asintio.-nuestro Spencer?-pregunto Freddie.

-aja-dijo Sam sonriente.

-No me perdere eso.-decia Freddie.-que esperan?al auto-dijo mientras salia de ahi.

15 minutos despues...

-Listo esta es la casa.-dijo Jade.

Todos salíeron del auto y Sam se acerco a la casa y toco la puerta.

-Hola-salío la silueta cambiada de Spencer,auque los chicos la reconocieron al instante.-Sam?Freddie?-obvio el tambien los reconocio.

-Spens.-dijeron los susodichos...

* * *

><p><strong>AL FIN,LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO EN SUBIR EL CAP...PERO TENIA FLOJERA,BUENO BYE Y BESOS<strong>. :p


End file.
